


Winter

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Winter, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter might be Zayn's favorite season. All of his best memories come from winter time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest thing I've ever written and I missed yesterday because I got home late and was exhausted (and I'm too lazy to try and write two nights in one night). But I hope you like it(:

Zayn's favorite season is the one he was born in. The one filled with snowflakes and always starts off with lots of holiday spirit. When the leaves are all completely gone and the ground is blanketed in white.

He likes it because it's not too hot, and if he's cold he can go jog a mile and feel warm (not that he's actually done that, Zayn is too lazy). Curling up in front of a warm fire, wrapped in many blankets with a hot cup of tea, is his favorite thing to do. Especially when there's a cute movie playing in front of him.

But above everything else, Zayn loves this season because it means more cuddling. Everyone is looking for a good cuddle when they're cold. And Zayn knows exactly who he's cuddling up to this winter.

That would be Liam, of course. Because Liam is like a giant teddy bear. He's warm and cozy and Zayn loves the way Liam smells.

That's why whenever Zayn stays at Liam's (which is quite often because Liam has food and Zayn doesn't), he takes one of Liam's large sweaters. It's too big, but also very warm. He loves wearing it because it smells like Liam, and it feels like he's swimming in it. Liam likes seeing Zayn in it because he looks like a little child with how big it is on him.

When Zayn was a child, his mum would make hot chocolate for his sisters and tea for her and him. One Fridays they'd all sit together in the livingroom watching cute little Pixar movies and sipping their warm beverages.

Zayn still does that, but not with his family, with Liam and their other idiot friends (Zayn loves them, but sometimes they are idiots). There aren't many differences except his mother isn't there telling them all to stop fighting over which movie to watch.

Winter might be Zayn's favorite season. All of his best memories come from winter time. His birthday parties, Christmastime with his family, and snowball fights even though he's well into his twenties.

The best winter memories come from the late nights curled up on Liam's couch or in his bed. Sleepy kisses at one in the morning. Trying to see who stays awake the longest. Tangled legs under a thick blanket. Watching reruns of shows that ended years ago. Whispered promises in the silences in between. Those are his favorite.

He likes when they wake up to snow blanketing the streets and the grass outside of Liam's, or sometimes, but rarely ever, his own flat. That gives Zayn an excuse for them to stay in bed and cuddle some more. Also, he can wear more of Liam's clothes because they're warmer than his own.

Liam never complains. He likes the winter season. But he loves Zayn more.


End file.
